The Legend of Valormon
by ImagineShine
Summary: DIGIMON FRONTIER- Another Digidestined. Kanji Rizaki possesses the Spirit of Valormon. But who is Valormon? This is my first fanfiction so R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON (JUST THINK IT'S AWESOME!) THE OCs ARE MINE. ANY SIMILARITIES BETWEEN THIS AND ANY OTHER FANFICTION IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL.**

Kouji looked up as the train door opened and a girl walked in. Their eyes met and she raised her eyebrows, smirking slightly at his cold look. He looked back out the window as she sat down across from him. Kouji glanced back at her; a red bandana held her blue-black hair out of her face, she wore a red ¾ sleeve t-shirt under a black short sleeve jacket and denim jeans. She looked up and he looked away quickly, hoping she hadn't seen him looking.

"Do I know you?" Kouji's head whipped around when she spoke. "Huh?" "Do I know you? You look familiar." "I don't think so." She shrugged. "Oh well. I'm Kanji, anyway." Kouji blushed slightly when he realized she was waiting for his name. "I'm Kouji."

Just then they were thrown forward as the train jolted. "Ow…" Kanji looked up in time to see a flash of some other form surround Kouji. "That was weird." She remarked as she rose to her knees and reached for her dropped cell phone. As her hand touched it, the phone morphed into a silver and black D-tector; Kouji, wide eyed, held up his own D-tector.

* * *

"I told you to leave me alone." "And I told you; no can do." Kanji smirked, continuing. "You don't fool me with your Lone Wolf attitude." Kouji glared at her, fingering his D-tector; he wanted to be alone to work out what had happened back there, one second he was falling the next he was beating up a digimon with a Light Saber.

"That was something back there, who's Lobomon?" Kanji asked, seeming to read his mind. "That digimon said something about the Warrior of Light; whatever that means." She continued when he didn't answer. He shrugged and she rolled her eyes. "You take what you get, I suppose."

* * *

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Lobomon intercepted an attack aimed for Kanji. More Elecmon appeared as she ducked out of the way. "Where are all of them coming from!" Lobomon was overwhelmed by sheer numbers and he fell to the ground, data surrounded him and Kouji was left in his place. Kanji ran forward as the Elecmon attacked. "No!" Kouji shouted as she seemed to take the hit. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

Kouji stared; a digimon stood in front of him, two insubstantial swords crossed in a defensive position. "Valormon.!" The digimon sounded like a grown up Kanji. "Lightning Blade." Lightning arced off the swords, scattering and destroying the Elecmon. Valormon turned to Kouji; she towered over him from his kneeling position. Data surrounded her and Kanji appeared in her place; extending a hand to Kouji. "Are you ok?" "Yeah, I owe you one, Kanji." He said, taking her hand and pulling himself up. "No you don't." "Huh?" She looked over her shoulder at him. "What kind of friend would I be if I kept score?"

Kouji stared; working out what she'd said and jumped when a voice came out of their D-tectors. "Go to Forest Terminal. Immediately." "Okey-dokie! Onward to Forest Terminal!" Kouji caught up to Kanji as she climbed onto the Trailmon.

Later that night Kouji looked over at Kanji who was curled up asleep across from him. Not willing to admit – especially to himself – how much she had come to mean to him over a few short days. _What kind of friend would I be if I kept score?_ She had said she was his friend… Kouji shook his head, scowling. "It never lasts." He muttered.

* * *

"Do you have any friends back home?" "No." "Why?" "Never wanted any." "I don't believe that." Kouji sighed and glared at Kanji. "What about you? I'll bet you have lots of friends." "You'd lose that one. People typically avoid me." "Why?" _Why would anyone want to avoid HER? _Kouji wondered. "A rumor started at school that I was a Yankee."

"Are you?" "NO!" Kanji sat up quickly, looking desperate and earnest. "Then why do they say you are?" Kanji looked away. "My brother WAS a Yankee at one point but…anyway; he taught me how to fight so I could defend myself against the enemies he made as a Yankee." Kanji sighed. "The rumor started when I beat up a couple of Yankees who were trying to hurt me." "Your black jacket doesn't help the rumors, I'll bet." Kanji fingered the collar of her jacket. "I know, but I won't get rid of it. My Grandmother gave it to me for my birthday a few years ago."

"Wouldn't she understand?" "She died a month after she gave it to me. It's one of the only things I have of her." She paused then laughed softly. "My phone was another." She held up her D-tector. "Sorry. Those memories are painful aren't they?" "I actually feel better. Painful memories only get more painful if you don't talk about them. It's nice to have a friend." The silence stretched between them for a long time. "Kanji…" Kouji stopped as he noticed she was asleep. "Darn you, Kanji. You say just the things I don't want to hear; but I need to. Thank you."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE KEEP ALL REVIEWS CLEAN.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I WILL ONLY SAY THIS ONCE MORE. I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON.**

"This is crazy. We want to help you; why are you tying us up?" Kanji asked angrily, glaring at the ropes she was tied up with. "You try to trick us; saying you want to help when you're really Legendary Warriors, like that Grumblemon." "Wait. Are you saying Grumblemon is a Legendary Warrior?" An explosion rocked the mountain. "Looks like we just found out." Kouji said, looking at the symbol on Grumblemon's chest. "Mmmmm. Looks like kiddies found some spirits and took when didn't belong to them. Now me take back!"

"There!" Kanji gasped as she finished cutting through the ropes with her pocket knife. "Execute! Spirit Evolution! Valormon!" Valormon jumped up and blocked Grumblemon's attack with her sword. "Kanji! Get me out!" "Lightning Blade!" Kouji's ropes snapped. "Execute! Spirit Evolution! Lobomon." The others joined them quickly. "Okay. Our only chance is to work together. Kouji, that means you too." Lobomon rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Lobo Kendo."

They seemed to have the upper hand for awhile when suddenly… "Spirit! Me never find without you! Now get rid you!" "What!" the six kids gasped. "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution! Gigasmon." That tipped the scales and the kids were defeated.

* * *

"Kanji." Kanji looked up and saw Kouji, Takuya, and Tommy standing in front of her. "Where are we?" "No clue." Kouji shrugged. "He's not being very helpful." Takuya announced. Kanji shrugged herself and laughed. "That's Kouji for ya."

Tommy and Takuya wanted to mess around and Kouji got mad. "Man, you're such kids." "Kouji! Play nice." Kanji scolded and Kouji rolled his eyes. "We need to get to Forest Terminal; they need to grow up." Right before Takuya and Kouji could get in a fight WaruMonzaemon appeared and grabbed Tommy. "Heartbreak Attack!" Takuya went to his knees and Kouji and Kanji soon followed; tears coming unbidden and uncontrollable. When the attack faded they jumped to their feet. "That attack is so not fair!" "Since when did the bad guys play fair, Takuya?" Kanji asked.

"I haven't been this worried since I lost my little brother at an amusement park." "Why are we wasting time on the runt?" Takuya turned to Kouji. "What is your problem? I can't believe how selfish you're being. Don't you care? Tommy's younger than us; he's our responsibility! Don't you worry about your siblings?" "I don't have any. Happy now?"

"Think of it this way. If you were Tommy- would you want someone to come for you?" Kanji asked. "If so, why are we standing here when we have someone to save?"

* * *

"Sup?" Kanji laughed as she, Kouji, Takuya, and Tommy landed next to the others. "You; for one thing." JP joked. "How much farther to the Forest Terminal?" "We're almost to the Forest Kingdom. Not too much farther." Bokomon said. "Then why are we standin' here? Let's go!" The group dashed towards the Forest Kingdom; reaching it quickly. "Only a little bit farther." "These little bit's are killing me." "Be quiet, JP." Zoe said. "Let's make camp here. It's been a long day." Takuya suggested. "Yeah, whatever." Kanji rolled her eyes at Kouji's bad attitude.

The kids soon had a fire going and apples roasting. "Bokomon, is there anything about a Beast Spirit in your book?" Bokomon opened his book. "I don't see anything… oh! This changes everything. It appears the Legendary Warriors have both a Human Spirit and a Beast Spirit." "That explains where Gigasmon came from."

The kids got ready for bed; JP and Takuya stayed up to keep watch. "It was my little brother's birthday. The day we came to this world…" "Birthdays… it was my birthday, the day my brother never came back." The boys turned around when Kanji got up and joined them. "Huh?" "It was my birthday, a couple years ago. My brother ran out to pick my present. Kain didn't come back; he got hit by a truck on the way back." Kanji pulled a necklace out from under her shirt, a silver pendant hung from it; it was the kanji for force or power.

Kouji frowned from where he was listening at the edge of the firelight. Kanji had told him her brother was beaten to death by a couple of Yankees. Then, in the silence that followed, he realized Kanji wasn't ready to tell them the truth. A distraction was provided by Tommy, who didn't seem to be totally awake. "I will never forgive you. I will never forgive any of you." He spirit evolved to Kumamon.

"Tommy? What's wrong?" Kanji spun around when she heard something behind her. "There's something there. Kouji!" "Right! Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Lobomon lit up the forest and Kanji and Takuya caught sight of a digimon. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Valormon and Agunimon lunged for the digimon. Meanwhile, Lobomon was defending himself from Kumamon; trying not to hurt him. "Tommy, snap out of it!"

"Nightmare Syndromus!" Bakumon hit Valormon with his attack. Suddenly Kanji was surrounded by the rest of the group; all shoving her and calling her a Yankee. "No… it's… not… real… especially not… Kouji. Get out of my head!" Valormon jumped to her feet. "It's not real, Kumamon! It's only a dream!" She turned as Agunimon attacked and purified Bakumon. Tommy woke up with no memory of the incident and the rest of the group decided he didn't need to know the details. "Let's see if we can get some more sleep. Good night."


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm going out on my own so I can actually get something done._ **"Man, even on paper he sounds mean." Takuya joked. "There's something on the back." Tommy said, turning the paper over.**_ I'm going after Kouji so he doesn't get hurt trying to do everything himself. Stay together and stay safe.—Kanji._** "Kouji DOES try to do everything alone." JP shrugged. "We have to go find them. Kanji told us to stay together, so that's what we'll do; go get the rest of the group."

* * *

"Kouji, how are we supposed to find your beast spirit?" "I have no idea. We have to trust our instincts I guess." Kouji shrugged then tripped over a Gotsumon. "Kouji, are you okay? Hey, why are you out here?" Kouji rolled his eyes as he sat up to face the digimon. "Thanks for forgetting about me so soon Yankee." "Shut Up!" Kanji hit him over the head. Gotsumon tried to sneak away while the two were talking but Gigasmon decided that he was going to crash the party. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Valormon and Lobomon drew their swords, facing Gigasmon together.

"Aaaahhhgggg…" Kouji hit the ground, hard. Gigasmon went in for a killing blow but hit Valormon instead. Kouji watched as Gigasmon took Valormon's spirit and Kanji hit the ground next to him. "Why'd you do it Kanji?" Kanji looked at him. "Because you're more important than a spirit." Kouji didn't have time to respond because Gigasmon attacked but Gotsumon stopped the attack, tossing a red jewel to Kouji. "Put that in the statue. It'll reveal the Spirit!"

Kouji scrambled up the stone face and slid the jewel in its setting; light flashed. "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution! KendoGarurumon!" It took a few seconds for Kouji to get the hang of the spirit before he attacked Gigasmon, retrieving Valormon's spirit for Kanji. "Thanks Kouji." Kanji whispered.

* * *

The kids stopped by Fortune Teller Village to talk to Shamanmon and found Takuya's beast spirit as well. Takuya lost control of BurningGreymon at first but Tommy helped him snap out of it.

The real test came when Gigasmon trapped everyone but Tommy and Takuya and then kidnapped Tommy. "Remember we're your friends and you'll be fine. BurningGreymon is Tommy's only hope." Kanji told Takuya. "You can do it." "Right."

"I was so worried I wouldn't be able to control the spirit." "You actually did really well. It took Agunimon two months to control BurningGreymon the first time." Kanji said offhandedly. "How'd you know THAT?" Everyone asked and Kanji frowned. "I don't know… I just do. Look, Forest Terminal." She pointed to the sign. "It's empty… kinda weird. Shouldn't there be a Trailmon?" "Let's go up." Takuya pointed to some stairs.

* * *

"Who's Valormon? She's not one of the Ten Legendary Warriors." Seraphimon turned to Bokomon who was flipping through his book. "Valormon. The eleventh Warrior. She was Lucemon's sister and the one who defeated him." "There's no mention of her in the book." Bokomon said closing it. "The Warriors removed her from the book. She disappeared the day Lucemon was defeated. It was rumored that only the Warriors of Light and Dark knew where she had gone."

"The human world… she was a human. Her name was Valerie Rizaki. My grandmother." Everyone stared at Kanji. "Now I remember. Valerie and Blaize ended up in the DigiWorld. They found the spirits of Valormon and Lucemon. Lucemon became too strong for Blaize and he lost control. Completely. He wasn't even Blaize anymore. Valerie left that day because she wasn't going to risk Valormon tacking over. That's how I knew about BurningGreymon. Amma told me stories of the DigiWorld when I was little."

"Valormon's granddaughter… I'm honored. But I must ask you all to leave… this is no longer your fight." Seraphimon said, returning to the problem at hand. "NO!" Kanji gripped her D-tector. "No. Amma told me we needed to work together. She said the Warriors were our only hope. That without them, all was lost. She knew the peace she created that day wouldn't last. Light and Dark don't like to stay in balance."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M SKIPPING AHEAD TO WHERE DUSKMON ENTERS. 'CAUSE I'M GETTING BORED. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Duskmon is the most powerful we've met yet. He's a Human type but can still beat us all." JP said as the team nursed injuries from their recent battle. "It's just not right… Duskmon… I don't remember a Duskmon." Kanji didn't seem to be paying any attention to the others; she had taken off her bandana and was combing her hair out with her fingers absentmindedly. "What do you mean, Kanji?" Kouji asked. "Amma never mentioned Duskmon in her stories. I just don't get it."

"We just need to jump him." Takuya stood up. "We can beat him; we just need the right plan." He went over to a flat rock and started making a battle plan. "I don't think that'll work. Takuya think for once." Kouji argued against the plan Takuya made. "I don't care if you want to throw your life away, but I won't let you risk the others. Why are you here Takuya? Do you really know why?"

"It's Duskmon!" Everyone Spirit Evolved and Takuya put his plan into action. "Takuya wait! Hmph. Stupid hothead." KendoGarurumon leapt after Agunimon. The plan went wrong almost immediately and Agunimon was about to get blasted by Duskmon. "Kouji! Where are you going? Kouji!" Valormon cried as KendoGarurumon leapt in between Agunimon and Duskmon, taking the attack meant for Takuya. "Kouji! Kouji, no!" the other's cries echoed as Agunimon gathered an unconscious Kouji in his arms.

"K-K-Kouji?" Duskmon repeated, taking a step back. He took another step back, staring at Kouji, before screaming in pain for some reason. Darkness swept over every one and Kanji passed out.

* * *

When Kanji woke up, Kouji lay a few feet away from her. "Kouji! Are you okay?" she asked, crawling to him. "Yeah," he whispered, rising to his hands and knees. "where's everyone else?" "I don't know, you were the only one I saw when I woke up." Kouji stood. "We have to find them, they could be in trouble." "You're right. Let's go."

* * *

"I don't understand why he didn't just finish me off. He could have." Kouji stopped and slipped his arm off Kanji's shoulder. "I don't know. But I'm glad he did." Kanji said, helping Kouji sit down. "He recognized your name. I just can't figure out why he would know you." Kouji shook his head in confusion; then started to stand. "We have to go find the others. Even Takuya." Kanji smiled and pulled Kouji's arm over her shoulder to help him walk.

"Kanji, you're the only one who hasn't found their Beast Spirit but you don't seem bothered by it." Kouji said after they had been walking for awhile. Kanji stopped and they both sat. "I'm actually kind of relieved. Amma said her Beast Spirit was even harder to control than BurningGreymon." Kouji snorted, he didn't think any Beast Spirit could be harder than Takuya's.

"It's true. Valormon is light- honor, courage, loyalty, hope, justice- her Beast Spirit is dark- pain, loss, anger, fear, revenge- they're exact opposites. So much negative energy is dangerous." "Like Duskmon." "Yes." Kanji stood. "Let's go." Her tone indicated she wasn't going to talk about it anymore so Kouji stood as well and they headed off.

"They're in trouble." Kanji whispered to Kouji, peeking out at Tommy, Zoe, and JP. "Who's there with them?" Kouji looked over her shoulder. "Oh, Ranamon and Mercurymon." Kanji laughed softly. "Why'd you ask if you were just going to look?" Koji shushed her as Mercurymon turned towards their hiding place.

"That was close… Oh no, JP!" Both of them Spirit Evolved without thinking and attacked the Warriors of Steel and Water. They were at a disadvantage because of their friends; they didn't want to risk hurting them but also couldn't afford to not engage the enemy. Just when things looked hopeless; thunder crashed and the sky lit up with lightning. "Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon came out of nowhere and freed the others.

"Agunimon! You're here!" the others Spirit Evolved and joined the fight. Takuya was acting different- more responsible- and he had figured out how to use the elements to augment their powers. Mercurymon and Calmarimon had no choice but to retreat.

"I'm glad everyone's okay." Takuya said "I was so worried when I couldn't find you guys." The kids all headed off again but Takuya grabbed Kouji's arm and held him back. "Kouji, I- I wanted to thank you. I finally get it. I know why I'm here, and it's thanks to you."

Kouji blushed slightly and pulled away. "I'm glad something got into that thick head of yours." They both laughed and bumped forearms in what had become their version of a high-five. "C'mon! The Rose Morning Star isn't getting any closer with us just standing here!" Zoe called from where the rest of the group was waiting. Takuya and Kouji laughed and ran to catch up.


	5. Chapter 5

"JP! Where are you?" Kanji turned a corner and stopped. "Guys look at this." The other four joined her, staring at the weird eyeball thing at the end of the hall. "Do you think he went through there?" before Takuya got his answer a bunch of hands came out of the walls, trying to grab the kids. "More likely he got pushed through by those things." Kouji said after they stopped the hands. "Then let's go." Tommy pushed through the portal, followed by the others.

"Okay, did we walk into some demented house of mirrors?" Kouji asked as they all looked at the millions of copies of them. "Guys you came! I knew they would come for me." JP faced the dark Beetlemon. "You can't make me doubt myself anymore because I have friends to stand with me! Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution! MetalKabuterimon!" JP blew his shadow apart and destroyed the false images of his friends as well.

"JP!" "C'mon, Jeep are you okay?" "We were so worried about you!" JP sat up, "Did Kouji just call me Jeep? You guys really are my friends!" Everyone laughed as Kouji said, "Just don't tell anyone." Kanji froze, "Guys look out!" she cried as another portal appeared behind her and she was shoved through by one of those weird hands.

-oooo-

Kanji pushed herself to her hands and knees. "Ow… where is everyone?" Kanji looked around at the dark rocks around her. "This is getting annoying." She remarked standing up and pulling out her D-tector. "Execute! Spirit Evolution! Valormon!" Drawing her sword, she walked off in search of whatever was waiting for her in the darkness.

What seemed like hours later Valormon heard a noise behind her; she spun around. "Who's there?" "Easy sis, it's only me." Out of the gloom stepped a tall boy with black hair and brown eyes. "K-Kain? Th-that's impossible." "The impossible happens a lot in the DigiWorld. Have you noticed?" Valormon de-evolved and Kanji reached a shaking hand out towards her brother.

"Everything can go back to normal, Kanji. Give me your spirit and we can forget this ever happened. Kanji's hand tightened on her D-tector. _Give up the spirit of Valormon? Turn my back on my friends and the whole Digital World? Kain wouldn't ask me to do that… _"You're not Kain…" she whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks. "You're not my brother. How dare you take his form! How dare you try and make me abandon my friends! Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

Kain snarled. His body distorted and he transformed into a digimon. "I am Mimicmon! Your puny spirit is no match for me!" the digimon warped and became Lobomon. "Lobo Kendo." Valormon dodged and drew her own sword. "Lightning Bl-" Mimicmon became Kouji and Valormon froze.

MImocmon laughed and became BurningGreymon. " Pyro Barrage!" Valormon was thrown back by the attack and de- evolved. "Do you understand?" "I understand." Kanji stood up, gripping her D- tector, as Mimicmon smiled and reached out. "Then; you're spirit please." "I understand that you've gone too far." Mimicmon's smile faded into a confused and stunned expression.

"You've used my friends and family against me. You've given me what I need to fight you. I. Will. Never. Abandon. My. Friends!" Kanji's eyes blazed and she fairly radiated fury. "How dare you turn my friends' attacks on me? How dare you try to make me turn my back on them? I'll make you wish you never crossed me!"

A crack echoed. Kanji looked over her shoulder to see a black spirit floating where a particularly large rock had been. "The Spirit!" Mimicmon and Kanji gasped in unison. Mimicmon lunged for the spirit but Kanji was faster; she aimed her D-tector at the spirit and it flew towards her. "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" Her fear of the dissolved; darkness didn't have to be evil, she realized. "Shadowmon!"

Mimicmon snarled and transformed into MetalKabuterimon. "You'll pay for that, Mimicmon. Desolation Chains!" The grey chains around her arms snaked around her opponent, glowing white hot. Mimicmon thrashed in pain, shaking off the chains. "Isolation Wings!" Black feathers flew out of Shadowmon's wings like daggers. MImicmon took his actual form as his fractal code appeared. Shadowmon slide evolved to Valormon. "It's time to say goodbye. "Fractal Code… Digitize." A portal appeared, Valormon evolved to Shadowmon and leapt through.


	6. Chapter 6

Shadowmon skidded to a stop when she saw Duskmon holding Kouji in the air. "Kouji!" Kouji looked at her in surprise. "K-Kanji?!" Duskmon dropped Kouji and slashed at Shadowmon; her wings closed around her, deflecting the attack. When the wings opened again Duskmon struck. Shadowmon was sent flying, the force of the blow made her de-evolve. As Kanji sat up Duskmon paused. "I know you… why do I know you...?" He grabbed her and began pulling her memories out.

-oooo-

_A bunch of children in a classroom slid by as Kanji looked out over the class. "I'm Kanji Rizaki."Whispers broke out as the students discussed their new classmate. "You can sit there." The teacher pointed to a chair. Kanji sat down, staring at the desk. "Hey… I've heard about Rizaki. She's a yankee." "Really? Let's stay away from her then." Kanji's fists clenched on the desk when she heard the whispers._

_ The scene changed and Kanji was walking down the school hall, kids scattered as she approached; frightened whispers filled the hall. Kanji ducked her head and ran out of the school, trying not to cry. She rounded a corner and ran straight into someone. When she looked up there was a boy (who looked like Kouji- but with short hair) "I'm sorry." They both said. "Hey, you're in my homeroom aren't you? Kanji- right?" "Yeah, and you're –Kouichi wasn't it?" the boy nodded then looked up in surprise as the clock struck the hour. "I've got to go. Bye!" He ran off and Kanji watched him go._

_The scene changed again and Kanji entered the train car, noticed Kouji, and sat down. "Do I know you?" Kouji's head whipped around when she spoke. "Huh?" "Do I know you? You look familiar." "I don't think so." She shrugged. "Oh well. I'm Kanji, anyway." Kouji blushed slightly after a moment's pause. "I'm Kouji."_

-oooo-

"Ahhhhggg!" Duskmon dropped Kanji and Kouji went over to her. "Are you okay?" Kanji was staring up at Duskmon, a confused look on her face. The confused expression was traded for a shocked one. "K-K-Kouichi?" she breathed, as though she didn't believe it. "Kanji!?" Kanji looked at Kouji. "Sorry Kouji. I'm okay."

Duskmon attacked and they were forced to split up. "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution! Shadowmon!" Shadowmon dodged an attack. "Desolation Chains!" The fight was short; even with both Shadowmon and KendoGarurumon working together. Kouji was on his hands and knees, crying. "Any last words?" "I'm sorry…I'M SORRY!" Kouji screamed, suddenly a light hit his D-tector. "Execute! Fusion Evolution! Beowulfmon."

"A new… evolution?" Kanji asked, smiling slightly. It looked like Beowulfmon was actually a match for Duskmon; but that was the problem, they were evenly matched. "Why is Duskmon so powerful? A fusion should be more than enough to face a human. But then, four beasts should be, too." Kanji was pulled from her musings as she, Beowulfmon, and Duskmon were thrown out of Sakkakumon. Kanji evolved to Shadowmon in mid-air and flew towards Beowulfmon.

Beowulfmon and Shadowmon chased Duskmon for a while but he vanished with a dark mist. "Where'd he go?" Shadowmon asked, looking around. "I-I don't know. He just disappeared!" They both sighed, then; "Kouji. Why are we chasing him?" Kanji knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from him. "I saw… a boy… in Duskmon. Have you ever noticed that our human forms sometimes sorta appear when we're in battle?" Kanji nodded. "The boy… he looked just like me."

"He's like Blaize. He's been completely possessed by the spirit." Kanji sighed, her suspicions had been confirmed. What's more; she knew almost exactly who that boy was. "We have to look for him. I need answers." Kanji nodded and Shadowmon and Beowulfmon headed off again.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: CAN PEOPLE REVIEW? I WANT TO MAKE SURE PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING THIS. (I AM ALSO OPEN FOR IDEAS) THANX ****- ImagineShine**


End file.
